Jocker
by Xx.Mystique.xX
Summary: Cana enters the guild with a doll that looks just like the Jocker. What will happen to the guild now? Especially to a bluentte and a blond? "At least it's not a baby with a gun…" "STEP ON ITS HEART! IF IT HAS ONE!" "AAAAHHHH! IS THIS HOW IT'LL END! DEATH BY DOLL! SAVE ME LU-CHAN!" Read to find out what is happening! R&R! Enjoy


**Hey guys, it's me again :3 This story is kind of weird, so yeah… I just love writing these random one-shots about Levy and Lucy. It is actually very fun. So, half of the credits go to my wifey, SakuraIchigoDark. She's just so weird and awesome and cute =w= Anyways… Onto the story. Enjoy~**

Today the guild was quiet. Everyone minding his own business, no fights, no bets, no nothing. Suddenly, the big wooden doors opened revealing the famous drunk in Fairy Tail holding a weird little doll.

"Hey guys, look what I found." Cana said showing everyone the doll.

"What the-? Why so serious Cana?" Levy yelled.

"Isn't it awesome?" Cana said smirking.

"It is pretty genius… Where did you find it?"

"In my room. Although I don't know what it was doing there…"

"Cooleo~"

Then, Lucy stood beside her two best friend and said, "It looks like Joker…"

"It is… DUN DUN DUN!" The bluenette said dramatically.

"RUN! RUN FOR YOUR EFFIN LIVES!" Lucy yelled running around the guild while yelling bloody murder.

"Why? Did you anger some one?" Levy asked tilting her head. By now they got almost all their guild mates looking at them while sweat dropping.

Lucy suddenly came to a stop and looked at Levy with eyes filled with fear, "Cause it's Joker… He will kill us…"

Levy then walked over the doll that Cana left on the ground to go get some booze and said, "It can't be that ba-" She got cut off when the doll attacked her.

"LEVY-CHAN! RUUUUUN!" Lucy yelled, "AAAAAAHHHHH!" As she ran around like a maniac.

Then this doll tripped Levy and started chocking her. Levy took a hold of this doll and then threw it off her. After that, Levy ran after it and started attacking it.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Lucy kept on yelling.

"IT'S GOT A KNIFE!" Levy started swinging it by its legs as she yelled, "AAAAHHHH!"

Lucy's eyes widened at what her best friend just said and yelled louder still running around.

"At least it's not a baby with a gun…" Levy said calmly.

"Yeah… Or a baby with two guns…" Lucy said as she stopped.

Levy then threw the doll and Lucy jumped on it chocking it, "DIE!" She yelled.

Then, the solid script mage brought a chain saw and she revved it, "NYAHAHAHAHA!"

The doll got angrier as it threw Lucy off and Lucy went back to running around like a maniac while yelling.

"AAAAHHHH!" Levy let out a cry of war as she ran towards the doll with the chainsaw in hand. The bluenetted attacked the doll with the chainsaw but the chainsaw just bounce back, "SHIT!"

"STEP ON ITS HEART! IF IT HAS ONE!" Lucy yelled from the back of the guild.

Levy continued on stabbing it as she yelled, "IT'S NOT WORKING! AAAHHHHH!" She got on her legs as she ran away.

Lucy ran to the kitchen as fast as she can and got a spoon. She ran towards the doll letting out a bloody scream, "AAAAAHHHH!" Lucy got down on her knees as she stabbed the doll while chanting, "DIE! DIE!" But, the spoon just broke.

"No… Not the… SPOONS!" Levy yelled as anime tears streaked down her face while she held the broken spoon near her chest, "WHY? WHYYYY?!"

Without any of the girls noticing, the doll got up and started dragging Levy away. When she felt like she was being dragged, Levy tired to grab anything in reach as she yelled, "AAAAHHHH! IS THIS HOW IT'LL END?! DEATH BY DOLL?! SAVE ME LU-CHAN!"

Lucy ran after her best friend, "LEVY-CHAN!" Lucy jumped on the doll as she yelled to her friend, "RUN LEVY-CHAN! RUN!"

As Levy got out of the doll's grasp she looked at her friend as she yelled her name, "LU-CHAN!"

In a flash, the doll was now dragging Lucy. Lucy looked at her friend in depress, "LEVY-CHAN! SAVE THE SPOONS!"

Levy rolled away towards the kitchen and got the spoons loading them into a machine gun as she yelled, "OPEN FIRE!"

"LEVY-CHAN! IT'S BITING MY LEG! KILL IT! KILL IIIIT!" Lucy yelled as she tried kicking of the doll.

Levy started firing spoons at the doll, " LET GO OF MY WIFEY!" She yelled as she threw the machine gun away and jumped on the doll.

Lucy crawled towards the machine gun and got another spoon. Then, she crawled towards the doll and stabbed it in the mouth, "DIE!"

Levy then tried ripping it apart as Lucy continued on stabbing it more, "DIE! DIE! DIE!" They both yelled in harmony.

After seconds of torturing the doll it stopped moving, "Is it dead…?" Lucy asked looking at the doll ready for a sudden attack.

"… I don't know… Better burn it to make sure." Levy replied.

"Okay…" Lucy said as she set the doll on fire.

"BURN! NYAHAHAHAHA!" Levy yelled as fire lit in her eyes and she smiled evilly.

Lucy's eyes widened in shock as she looked at a small figure coming out of the fire, "L-Levy-chan…" She stuttered.

Levy's eyes widened as she yelled, " RUN! RUN! RUNRUNRUNRUNRUNRUNRUN!"

Lucy ran around like a maniac as she yelled, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Levy started cursing out loud as she ran behind her blond friend. Everyone in the guild was now paying attention on the girls. This was like a T.V. show.

Lucy then stopped and smirked evilly as she got a shot gun out of nowhere and laughed, "MUAHAHAHAHAHAH!" She started shooting the doll over and over again as she also yelled over and over again, "DIE! DIE! DIE!"

After a while the doll fell down on the ground in defeat, Lucy walked towards it slowly and poked it with a long stick, "Did I kill it…?"

"I-I dunno…" Levy said slowly poking the doll with her leg.

After some moments of silent the doll didn't move. Then MiraJane said awkwardly, "Um… Guys… This was just a magic doll… You could've just put some magic runes around it… You know…"

Both Levy and Lucy looked at each other with wide eyes as realization hit them, "STUPID! STUPID! STUPID!"

And that is how both girls defeated the Jocker. The end!

Or is it…?

**Okay… And that's the end of my story XD Hope you liked it. Again, I wanna give a big thanks to my wifey SakuraIchigoDark! Thank you wifey! So… R&R saying what you think :3**

**Peace I'm out (=w=)v**

**Jaa ne~**


End file.
